Pretty Girl
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: La niña bonita está sufriendo porque ya se ha enterado de todo y pronto se darán cuenta que no lo puede sacar de su cabeza, por que aún lo ama pese a la verdad...


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

¡Feliz Cumpleaños 25 Tom Felton!

**Bueno, aquí está el segundo que llevo de este 5x5 :3**

**A ver si puedo hacer los otros tres para celebrar el cumple de Tom, aunque creo que deberían de ser más... más de Astoria mimando a Draco o no sé; pero esto es lo que me sale y necesito que mi musa reviva porque o anda dormida y no sé xDUu**

**Por cierto eso me recuerda que abajo les pondré una nota sobre una mini-encuesta de algo.**

**Pero por el momento: ¡Disfruten! ^^**

* * *

**Pretty Girl**

Estaba furioso y eso era decir poco. ¿Y como no estarlo? Él le había advertido a Draco mínimo un millón de veces durante ese año y no, no estaba exagerando, se lo había advertido demasiadas veces como para que ese hubiese sido el resultado final. Entendía que él y Malfoy no se llevaran bien, quizás jamás habían sido los mejores amigos, ¿pero tan difícil era hacerle caso a lo que él le había pedido? Al parecer sí, había sido mucho para el hurón desteñido.

"No lastimes a Astoria, ella te adora" le había dicho una y otra vez, pero el desdichado de Malfoy había hecho oídos sordos y al igual que todas las chicas que habían pasado por sus manos, Astoria había quedado destrozada al final. Su niña bonita estaba sufriendo porque la verdad había salido a la luz, porque Draco no lo había negado, es más lo había confirmado y la pequeña Greengrass ya era consciente de las intensiones que había tenido el rubio a lo largo de ese año.

No, Astoria no había quedado destrozada porque Draco la dejara por otra más bonita, como había sido el caso de Pansy, o que la cambiara por una más alegre, como en el caso de Tracey. No, nada de eso, Draco se tenía que lucir esta vez con la bonita castaña y declararse mortífago, saliendo con el grupo de magos tenebrosos, provocando caos a su paso... después de matar a Dumbledore. ¡Oh, pero él lo mataría a él! Y no por lo que le había hecho al viejo director, sino por lo que le había hecho a Astoria. De hecho, primero le rompería los huesos y luego lo mataría. Una fractura por cada lagrima que había derramado su niña bonita.

—Blaise vas a romper esa copa —advirtió Theo en un susurro, sacando brevemente de sus pensamientos al moreno que apretaba con fuerza el objeto. Nudillos marcados y cristal a punto de estallar, clara señal de que algo no estaba bien. Sin embargo, la sugerencia de Theo no pareció importarle mucho al aludido, al menos no hasta que una mano se puso sobre la suya y él suave contacto de esa mano en especial lo hizo desistir.

—Blaise, tranquilo —pidió cierta castaña de apellido Greengrass, quien estaba sentada a un lado de Zabini, ahí en la mesa del Gran Comedor, en esa última noche que estarían en el castillo, ese banquete de fin de año donde todo estaba cubierto de luto.

El chico suspiró y dejó la copa de lado, sin despegar sus ojos de Astoria, su niña bonita por la que estaba tan mal, tan enojado y tan con ganas de matar a Malfoy. ¿Qué por qué? ¿Qué por qué tanta furia? ¿Qué por qué tanta rabia contenida por algo que ni la misma Astoria se estaba tomando mal? La respuesta era sencilla: la quería. La quería de una forma que los demás podían llegar a confundir, pero quienes conocieran a Blaise o a Astoria, sabían que para el moreno esa niña era algo así como su hermana menor y vale destacar que él la sobre-protegía más que Daphne. Por eso y como cualquier hermano, quería romperle el alma al imbécil que le había roto el corazón a Astoria.

—Estoy tranquilo, bonita —respondió con calma Zabini, fingiendo después un bostezo para justificar de ante mano su actitud tan seria, cuando generalmente era un chico que se distinguía por hablar y bromear. Sin embargo nadie preguntó nada, nadie comentó nada más, las palabras salían sobrando y por mucho; no era complicado entender lo que ahí ocurría.

La castaña le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a jugar con su comida; seguía tan bonita como siempre, aún con ese aire de melancolía que hacía que la sangre de Blaise hirviera de nuevo. Odiaba a Malfoy con todas sus fuerzas por lo que había hecho y odiaba más no poder hacer nada en esos momentos; odiaba tener que estar ahí notando como Astoria sufría por ese idiota remedo de mortífago que se había largado como rata callejera, como un cobarde, para no asumir las consecuencias de sus actos. Sin embargo, él sabía que tarde que temprano lo iba a ver y tarde que temprano, cuando se lo topara, se las iba a cobrar, como que se llamaba Blaise Zabini; lo que el moreno no sabía es que Astoria no pensaba igual que él.

Astoria no odiaba a Draco, muy por el contrario, lo amaba y no negaría que le dolía lo que estaba pasando, pero aún con lo que había pasado, aún cuando su instinto le decía que se tenía que alejar del rubio porque era malo, no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza, mucho menos del corazón. Cada que la pequeña Greengrass cerraba los ojos lo veía y sentía su calor, la forma en la que la hacía sentir, la forma en la que la besaba, la forma en la que la abrazaba, incluso la forma en la que lloraba por él le dejaba más que claro que estaba enamorada y eso era algo que los demás aún no llegaban a entender.

Todos veían como la niña bonita sufría por lo que había ocurrido, pero pronto se darían cuento que aún con ese sufrimiento ella seguía amando a Draco...

* * *

**********¿Y qué tal? ¿Galletas? ¿Grajeas? ¿Me crucean? ¿Me matan? ¿Avadas? ¿Sectusempras? ¿Algo? xDUu**

**Bueno, espero que les gustara y bueno, seguiré con los otros fics para subir esos tres que aún faltan y con suerte avanzar con los long-fics y leer algo y contestarles y todo antes de que sea Domingo-noche/Lunes-Madrugada que será cuando haga la tarea xD**

**Ok, no, la haré mañana, así que todo eso que dije tiene que ser hoy... pero en fin, les quería preguntar:**

¿Se les antoja algo para Halloween? El año pasado subí algo, pero bueno, no fue la gran cosa y ahora tengo otras ideas un tanto raras, pero no se que les parezca:

—**Horror American Movie** :Hacer algo de terror con... no sé, ¿tragedia? Algo como suelen ser las películas americanas de terror, ya saben adolescentes por ahí y luego todo se va al carajo porque algo malo pasa y andan huyendo para que no los maten.

—**Transformación ****Demoníaca**: Hace tiempo en Tumblr vi un rol por un reto donde Astoria se convertía en Vampira y mordía a Draco -fue sexy leer ese Rol-, así que se me vino a la mente que a lo mejor podría hacer algo así, olvidando un poco las reglas, el canon y lo que sea, se vale ¿no? Quizás Draco Vampiro, Astoria Vampira o bien me pueden decir alguna otra criatura o algo como un animago... que sea Spooky & Sexy (que asuste y sensual)

—**Retos que terminan bien o mal o bien mal**: También pensaba, pues ya saben como somos los adolescentes -aun me incluyo, al menos hasta que no cumpla veinte- y siempre está eso retos en esas fechas de: ve al cementerio, ve a la casa embrujada, a que no haces esto porque te espantas, etc... así que algo así también podría ser.

—**Fiesta en General**: El banquete de Hogwatts tal vez, mmm o alguna fiesta clandestina o alguna fiesta de alcurnia con disfraces -y Draco y Astoria no se reconocen (?)-

No sé, ando carente de ideas y al mismo tiempo con muchas que no consolido ninguna. Por eso les agradecería si me dijeran más o menos que les gustaría leer para ese día; ya sé que a lo mejor me dirán que es mejor si actualizo los long-fic pero eso es algo de cajón y saben que lo haré gustosa, pero bueno esto es solo por celebrar la fecha o una excusas para escribir algo más. (Quizás escriba más de uno, pero solo os prometo que uno porque no sé si la Uni me da oportunidad) Así que no sean malitas y mandenme ideas :3

**********En fin, gracias por todo su apoyo, por leerme y por todo, ****************¡un beso enorme!** ^^

**********Bueno, voy a por los demás fics para ver si les puedo subir más y luego ponerme a leer un rato.**


End file.
